


She Does Not Bend or Break

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [23]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: When her daemon settles, it comes in the worst way possible.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 21





	She Does Not Bend or Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Historical RPF, Any, Alternate Universe- Daemons_

She blames Thomas Seymour; he and his horrid weasel daemon. If it hadn’t been for him and his scissors, slashing her skirts to ribbons while her stepmother and her spaniel watched, surely Elizabeth would have been able to keep her emotions carefully controlled, under the necessary suppression; surely not felt the blend of fear and rage, confusion and shame and yes - not a little pleasure, too.

That he might settle as a dog (so gentle, so subservient, so very not her) had always been a bit too much to hope for, but _please, not this_ , she thinks, watching Glorian with horrified eyes as he spreads his wings wider than she is tall, the shriek of his golden eagle form deafening in the small space, a predatory proclamation of power; he will never change again, and she knows, deep in her bones and shivering along his every feather, that the Crown can never permit them to live like this.


End file.
